


Hitokiri

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: What does it take to be a hitokiri? What does it take to kill?
Kudos: 1





	Hitokiri

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ruroken. If you've ever read any of my stuff, you should know this by now.

**Hitokiri**

* * *

What does it take to be a hitokiri? I can't help but think on it as I enter, silently, slowly. I keep my blade hidden. I am careful.

What made me this way? People dying at the hands of others. In pain. Suffering. Death changed my life. I can't help think that it's so ironic. Death brought me here, drawing me into this tangled web, guiding my hand.

Death lead me to this path. Following a man who uses me as a mindless puppet. I let him control me.

I slip through the shadows, my target before me. Fingers brush the blade.

A sound. A gentle stirring. He sleeps, but I realize that even asleep he is alert. Now is not the time...

I will back out of the room, unsure if he knew. I doubt it. If he did, I'd be dead.

It can wait until tomorrow. As long as I smile prettily and remain coy, no one will know. In the end my hatred will avenge my love. Until then, I will continue to play my part.

I will wait.

What does it take to kill?

A reason. Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well, here it is. A random writing by me. Sadly, I've had insomnia for the past 5 days now. This is the result of me attempting to wear myself out. We'll see if it worked.
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry if it isn't that great. Exhaustion isn't great for writing.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Sirius


End file.
